njs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Fans .vs. Favorites
This was the 5th season of the NJ's Survivor Series. The show began filming on May 4, 2014 and is currently still filming. Production This season began with 9 brand new players facing off against 9 returning players. They were divided into two tribes. The Fans Tribe was called Salamin and wore Red Buffs. The Favorites Tribe was called Hitsura and wore Blue Buffs. The season focused on likability, forcing castaways to constantly make sure the had some friends. On Day 12, the two tribes were switched, leaving Hitsura with 4 favorites and 2 fans, while Salamin had 3 favorites, and 3 fans. On Night 18, Brady was voted back into the game, directly after Nehemiah was voted out. On Day 19 the two tribes merged into one tribe. The new tribe color was Black, and the new tribe name was chosen to be Salasura. On Day 30 the Final 7 experienced the NJ's Survivor Auction. Robby bought an extra vote at the next Tribal, and Immunity to give to someone else, which he ultimately gave to Robby. Eric bought a Secret Power. Rob bought one guess at the idol, but with all 5 clues to use to help his guess. Red bought the power to take away someone's vote at Tribal, which he chose to take away _____'s vote. Full Cast Fans Paul/Survivorgame1 Rob/robulusjgreisonne Danny/m0nkeymaniac Brendan/BrenLa Ewan/Billybo10000 Andrew/sosyomomma Richard/richardcglover Nehemiah/neme81 P.J./MrApple17 Favorites Brady/bradyspaulding16 (Season 1- 7th) Red/Redwing91 (Season 1- 4th) Anthony/rawr121 (Season 1- 2nd) Dan/Duke (Season 2- 7th) Courtney/NovaScotiaChic (Season 2- 2nd) McCade/Mccadep8 (Season 3- 4th) Robby/Robbyjak (Season 3- 2nd) Matt/mrcoool (Season 4- 13th) Eric/awwsum11 (Season 4- 8th) Twists Hidden Immunity Idols-''' A Hidden Immunity Idol was placed at each tribes camp, where the tribe members there could go look for the idol. The Idol could be played at anytime before the votes were read, and would negate any votes cast against the person who played the Idol. 'Charisma Island-' At each tribal council, instead of being directly eliminated, the person voted out would be sent to Charisma Island. Once 5 people were on Charisma Island, those on the Island would compete in a challenge for Immunity. Then those still in the game would vote one person off Charisma Island, eliminating them for good. Castaways History '''Episode 1- We're Back! 'Episode 2- Terminating Dead Weight' 'Episode 3- Blindsides Already' 'Episode 4- No Tribal Immunity' 'Episode 5- Switcheroo' 'Episode 6- One Lost, And One Gained' 'Episode 7- The Real Game Begins Now' 'Episode 8- I'm In Trouble Tonight' 'Episode 9- Let The Chaos Begin' 'Episode 10- Playing With Fire' 'Episode 11- Luck Needs to be on My Side' 'Episode 12- TBD' 'Episode 13- TBD' 'Episode 14- TBD' 'Episode 15- Finale' Voting History Votes are only revealed AFTER the show has finished. Pre-Finale: ^1- Brady was voted out on Day 9, right before the Swap, but he returned to the game through Charisma Island when the two tribes Merged. ^2- Brady was voted out for the second time on Day 29, becoming the 4th Juror. (*) inidicates the castaway didnt vote and received a "self-vote" (VOTE) indicates the castaway played a Hidden Immunity Idol, making the vote no longer count (---) indicates that the castaway didn't vote at Tribal, because they weren't allowed to Jury Vote: